


a sentimental deal

by rainbowLaura



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Luisa hides for Rose, Rafael wants to find his parents, Rose and Luisa meet after prison, Rose is in prison
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowLaura/pseuds/rainbowLaura
Summary: Rose and Luisa haven’t seen each other since Rose is in prison and Luisa doesn’t want to have Rose in her life anymore.Rose is the only one who knows more about Rafael’s parents and he tries to get this information out of her.But since Rose is a criminal this comes with a prize, will she finally meet Luisa again and what will happen then?orbasically what I hope will happen after watching jtv the last time I saw Roisa





	1. Chapter 1

‘I’ll never break the promise I made to Luisa. She’s my sister and trusts me with this secret.  
All you’ve caused her was pain and she simply doesn’t want you in her life anymore. Just get this in your head Rose.’ Rafael said to Rose who sat beging the prisons invitation window.  
But after all he needed something from Rose which is why he changed his plan ‘Maybe I’ll tell you after you told me my parents name’ he suggested but Rose was smarter than this and finally said what she always wanted to say ‘I know you’re not gonna tell me afterwards which is why I am not saying a word but let me convince you why it would be the best for Luisa to let me back in her life.  
To put it in three words: i love her.  
And I care about her more than anyone on the entire world ever will.

I never left her side and always believed in her not like most of you who stopped caring when she became alcohol addicted and had lots of hard times. I truly care and love her with all my heart and I know it is her decision to make which is why I’d visit her and let her decide what she truly wants.

I know that if she sees me and I can take her in my arms and talk to her she’ll never let me go again.  
Our connection is one of the strongest anyone has ever seen and we understand each other without saying a word.  
I don’t want to lose the love of my life and I know that Luisa is going to regret the decision of leaving me and not letting me try again.

I promise to let her and your whole family alone forever if she decides against me and I’ll accept this decision even if it’ll break my heart.

I won’t tell her that you gave her away and she won’t want to know.  
Rafael let us make this fair trade.’

Rose voice had been completely even the whole time she spoke with a tone which didn’t let Rafael argue against this idea.  
Still it was a hard decision as Luisa had urgently begged him to not tell Rose her location.  
But on the other hand it sounded like a great deal and he really wanted to know more about his actual parents.  
Thinking about his parents he suddenly knew he had to be selfish this time. If Luisa really hated rose and didn’t want to see her this one meeting with the readhead wouldn’t change anything and he still had the promise that Rose would leave them alone forever. He knew Rose always kept her promises and while thinking about all this the decision was already made in his head.

‘Luisa stays in a house in Miami Westside. I can’t name you the exact address but she stays in a house which used to be her mother’s.  
I’m sure you have a way to find it out.  
Now your side of the deal, tell me everything you know about my parents.‘

Rose told him everything she knew and left Rafael to his own thoughts.

She knew she sounded confident about her coming back with Luisa but inside of her she knew it’d be a lot harder. If Luisa really didn’t want to have anything to do with her it would truly break her hard and she didn’t know how to handle this consequences. 

Still this was the only thing she could hang on and needed to make a plan.  
She didn’t know how long Luisa would stay in the place Rafael mentioned or if he’d warn her so her plan needed to be made fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose spied through the little window of her cell, it should be dinner time soon which meant her plan would start soon.  
She lost the track of time in prison and the only orientation was the food she got served.  
The steps she heard were coming closer and soon a tablet got shoved through the door.  
This time it was a burger with fries and a muffin which was unusual for a prison, but not for Rose.  
Since the first day she got served special food from special guards who worked with her.  
No one knew how but also no one tried to ask because what everyone knew was , how powerful rose could be. She had people work for her everywhere and only one blink could destroy someone’s life.

Rose ate the muffin and carefully put the bread of the hamburger away. Under it was a little package with blossoms of a rose.

‘Classy like always’ Rose thought but was more than relieved to know that this sign, that everything was going as planned, was there and she’d soon be out of this house.

She could’ve left the prison months ago but the only thing that kept her was that she didn’t know where Luisa was hiding and that she needed to know this information.  
But she gladly paid this prize if she could have the love of her life back afterwards!

Knowing that no other guard would come, Rose changed from her inmate uniform to her clothes. It was a deep blue dress with a white blazer and heels. She also put on some makeup and styled her hair.

When she was just finished she heard three knocks on the door and someone whispering ‘Sin Rostro are you ready?’

Before she could even reply the door to her cell was being pushed open and five guards tucked her into their middle.  
‘Wait’, Rose whispered, went back and put the blossoms on the floor.

The guards tucked her into their middle again and went with her straight to a secret entrance where a black car waited. They held the door open for her and she quietly whistled her favourite melody while driving off to a secret place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw jtv and what happens there leaves all possibilities still open which I usually hate but this time it’s okay!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter, the next will be longer- I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I’m back with a new fanfic. This fanfic will probably be finished really soon as I don’t want this one to end like the last (which didn’t really end as I’ve got a huge writers block and hate my own first chapters).
> 
> Please drop some words in the comments below :)
> 
> thanks for reading! I appreciate every single of u so much!


End file.
